


Bumbleby Week 2020: Day 4

by VioletBumblebee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBumblebee/pseuds/VioletBumblebee
Summary: Sun Wukong enlists the help local honors student, Yang Xiao Long. The plan was to write a love letter for Blake Belladonna, the girl of both of their dreams. What happens when Yang truly starts to fall for this mystery girl?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Bumbleby Week 2020: Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Bumbleby/ Half of It AU for Bumbleby Week Day 4. This is also my first ever fanfic here, but I really hope you like it. Ever since I watched The Half of It, I just could not get this idea out of my head.

Yang was one of the smartest students in her school, though the small town of Patch didn't exactly offer much competition. Writing essays for the other students was the only form of purpose she had. Since they moved from Vale, it was always just her and her dad. Yang never needed anybody else, or so she thought.

The girl in Yang's music class was always the one to attract her attention. While Adam and his friends would laugh and make stupid jokes, Blake would be reading a book or staring off like she was thinking about the secrets of the universe. Whenever it was Blake's turn to sing, Yang's whole world stopped. It was the most beautiful voice she ever heard. Nobody could ever compare. 

Yang would often think about Blake and her song on the way home from school. She had plenty of time riding her old, rusty bike. Yang liked to call her bumblebee. It was only temporary, and Yang knew that, one day, she would have a real motorcycle. 

"Hey! Wait up!" She heard a guy call from behind her. Before Yang could fully process who was calling to her, someone grabbed the bike and she fell to the side of it.

"What the hell dude?!"

"Sorry, I just needed to get your attention. I'm Sun Wukong." He said as he pointed his thumb at his chest.

Yang noticed the piece of paper in his hand, and realized this Sun guy was just another customer to her.

"Ten dollars for three pages and twenty for three to ten pages." Yang reminded him as she did to all new customers.

"I'm not trying to cheat."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Nobody is."

Sun handed Yang the paper and she could not believe her eyes when she read it. She was holding a love letter written for Blake Belladonna. This wasn't right, Yang could not write a letter meant to be from someone else, especially not to her own crush.

"I just need a few words. Good ones." Sun pleaded.

"I'm not writing to Bla- to some girl. A letter is personal." Yang hopped back on her bike so she could just get home as soon as possible. "Get a thesaurus. Use spell check. Good luck, Romeo."

No way was Yang helping some guy write a love letter to the girl that already made her own heart stop.

/////////

Trying to pay the house bills was exhausting and something Yang always hated going through, but her dad was never state of mind to get through it himself. She felt bad for him, but didn't know what much else she could do.Yang's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly knocked over in the hallway while still on the phone. 'Typical', she thought. 

"These hallways are murder." Yang heard a beautiful voice say to her. Wait a minute. She knew that voice, the one that she would dream about hearing.

"I'm Yang Xiao-Long," was all she could manage to say.

"Yeah, I know. You've helped at my dad's rallies before. You're his favorite human." Blake glanced down at the book Yang had been reading before handing it off to her. "The Man with Two Souls? I love that book. It's so sad and yet so hopeful at the same time."

Yang was speechless, and she was surprised she even managed to get the strength to stand up along side Blake. She handed Yang her phone and turned to leave. Yang could have sworn Blake had strutted a little as she walked away. Maybe writing that love letter wasn't the worst idea after all.

/////////

Throughout their constant exchange of letters, Yang had learned a lot about Blake. She was so intelligent, and she understood people, sometimes better than they understood themselves. But Blake also felt trapped, a feeling Yang knew all too well. She always felt stuck in an endless cycle that she could never escape.

'I had an art teacher once tell me that the difference between a good painting and a great one, is five strokes. They are usually the boldest strokes of the painting. But, the question is, which five strokes?'

Blake had given up painting because she was scared to ruin whatever good she had created. Luckily, Yang had thought of a way to give the her back her control of the canvas. After all, the first step to creating great art, is to make that first stroke. Day after day, each of them went to the once blank wall and slowly filled it with vibrant color. Day after day, they each painted their boldest strokes. 

In the end, what they created was something beautiful. Together.

/////////

Yang had to do a double take when she woke up in a different bed then her own. The last thing Yang remembered was Sun taking her to his house when she had too much to drink at the party. After trying to collect her thoughts, Yang heard voices and footsteps making their way down the stairs. One of the voices she recognized instantly. That angelic voice could only belong to Blake Belladonna.

Sun's mother appeared along side Blake and was surprised to see Yang there. "Oh Yang, I didn't hear you come in."

"I was just dropping off some books." Yang said maybe a little too quickly.

There was suddenly some commotion upstairs and the older woman hurried back upstairs to leave only Yang and Blake alone together.

"So, are you and Sun-" Blake started to ask.

"Oh Gods no!" Yang threw her hands up in a defensive position. "He is totally into you."

"You know about us?"

"Yeah, he was wanting to do some extra reading." Yang pointed towards the book bag. "So, I brought some books."

"He's doing extra reading?" Blake asked curiously. She seemed really surprise that Sun had been doing such a gesture for her.

"For you."

"That's sweet. I just get talking about books a lot, and I thought I almost drove him off." Blake started to fold her arm across her body to clench her elbow. "I can be such a nervous idiot sometimes."

"You could never be an idiot." Yang panicked. Why did she say that? "I mean Sun would never think that about you. I um- I should get back to the station."

Yang quickly grabbed her bag and headed towards the exit. Then, she noticed that Blake had been holding a small painting. She held it out for Yang to see it better. After taking it, Yang made sure to hold the thin paper gently as she took her time to look over Blake's creation.

It was a simple drawing. A flower with a stem and one leaf growing out, with one stroke that stuck out to Yang more than the flower. A bold stroke. "I like this stroke off to the side." She said after a short examination. "Lonely but still hopeful. I love it."

Before Yang could finally slip out of the room, Blake called to her. "Hey! Could I come with you?"

/////////

Yang watched as Blake held up the lights in a powerful stance as the trained sped by, the wind blowing her hair in the same direction.

"You have to do that every day?" 

"Twice. 6:40 a.m. and 11:40 p.m. on weekdays and 12:10 p.m. and 9:20 p.m. on weekends." 

"That is awesome!"

"Yeah, it's a real blast." Yang said dryly. This was her routine every day. To call it a blast was never something she thought of doing.

"Seriously. Its so master of the universe." Blake said as she handed the lights back to Yang, their fingers brushing. Her heart began to pound at the small amount of contact.

"Small universe" Yang stated as she collected herself. Sometimes it did feel like a small universe to her. Small enough that she got to exist in the same time and place as Blake Belladonna.

They both went quiet and after a moment of awkward silence, Blake was the one to finally speak up again. "Do you want to get out of here?"

/////////

"Where are we going?" Yang asked as she stared out the window. Even it was only to distract herself from looking over at Blake, who was driving with one hand on the steering wheel while the other hung over the window seal, and her hair flowed with the breeze as they drove. Yep, she was totally not looking over at Blake at all.

"To my favorite secret place." That was the only hint she would give Yang. Blake said the surprise was the best part.

When they finally arrived to Blake's secret spot, Yang saw a small pool of clear water surrounded by the greenest trees and smooth rocks. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw, except for maybe the girl that had gotten them there.

"Whoa," was all she could manage to say.

"Right?' Blake responded with a smirk.

Without warning, Blake began to strip herself of her clothes. Yang face turned a shade of red she didn't even know existed, and she quickly turned around to avoid staring.

"Are these deciduous trees?" Yang asked, trying to distract herself from looking over at Blake's bare skin and broad shoulders. 

"I wouldn't know. We don't have trees like that in Menagerie."

"Is that where you grew up?" Yang asked, suddenly very curious of Blake's past.

"Born there. Moved here. My life story." This was all Blake said on the subject. Yang had always made note of the fact that Blake had a mysterious side to her. She never revealed too much to anyone.

After a while, both Yang and Blake fell into a comfortable silence as they just floated atop he cool water. Yang felt like she could trust Blake and was content with just existing around her.

Then, Yang had suddenly remembered a quote that she really liked. 

"Gravity is matter's response to loneliness." For some reason, Yang felt like this was a moment where that particular quote made sense. Even though, she could never remember where exactly she had heard it before.

"Who said that?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Yang confessed to her.

"Then you said it." Blake said so contently.

Their radio switched to an older song that Yang knew. She knew the lyrics by heart and felt the melody in her soul. 

"My mom loved this song." Yang sighed as she remembered her late mother. "She said every story has a best part."

"She sounds wise."

"She was."

"Was?" Blake asked curiously.

"Summer died when I was little. Not long after coming here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think she would have liked you."

"When do you think you'll reach your best part?" Blake asked her.

"My best part?" Yang responded with confusion.

"Yeah, the best part of your story." 

Yang had never thought about her own story before. She was always so busy writing those for other people and take care of her dad so he could finish his own story, that she never even considered her own. "I don't know." She finally confessed. 'Maybe I'm in it.' Yang secretly thought.

/////////

Yang was at one of the White Fang's rallies to help just like she always did. Ghira Belladonna wanted her to help set everything up early before more people arrived. It was a normal day for a rally, at least until Adam Taurus decided to propose to his girlfriend, Blake.

Before Yang could even think or see Blake's reaction to the proposal, her mouth decided it was time for her to speak. "No!"

Everyone turned to see what the commotion was and Yang decided it was now or never. "Love isn't-" She started to say.

She was interrupted by Sun when she couldn't finish forming her own words. "Love isn't pretending. I've been thinking a lot recently about how it would suck to have to pretend to be not you your whole life." Sun swallowed thickly before continuing his speech. "I always thought there was just one way to love, but there are more, so many more. And I never want to be the guy that stops loving someone for loving the way they want to love."

When he finished, Sun nodded up to Yang and he gave her the courage to continue her own confession. "I have also been pretending, and I understand more now. Love isn't patient and kind and humble. Love is messy and horrible and selfish and bold." Yang made eye contact with Blake and lilac met gold from across the crowded room. "It's not finding your perfect half. It's the trying and the reaching and the failing. Love is being willing to ruin your good painting for the chance at a great one. Is this really the boldest stroke you can make?"

Blake stared intently at her before she finally found her own breath again. "You?"

"Yeah. Me."

Blake gave Sun a hard slap to the face and then stormed out of the building with tears forming in her golden eyes. Yang knew that Blake had felt betrayed and was confused and she only hope to be able to make it up to her, one day.

/////////

Yang waited outside of the bookshop where Blake had worked. Hours went by before she emerged and locked her golden eyes onto Yang.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around much lately." Yang started off the conversation, hoping to start off on a somewhat light note.

"I've been busy. I need more portfolio pieces for art school." Blake said as her arms crossed over her chest.

"Art school? That's great!" Yang felt genuine pride for Blake. She was chasing her dreams and was going after what she wanted.

"Nothing's great yet, but we'll see." Blake paused for a moment like she had more to say but decided against it. "I have to go. I'll see you around, Yang." She started to walk off rather quickly.

"Blake! I am sorry. It was just suppose to be one letter." 

Blake turned around to face her and sighed heavily. "Deep down I think I always knew."

"Really?"

"I mean, Sun is really nice and funny and he's the type of guy you just want to be around. But the words written in those letters? Those are not something you hear out of Sun Wukong's mouth." Blake chuckled.

"No they're really not." Yang joined in and they were both laughing at the thought for a moment. But the moment ended and silence hung in the air between them. Blake decided it was time to make that bold stroke. "You know, dating a human would be quite the scandal." She paused. "But it's something I might be willing to try."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a long moment, one that almost felt like eternity. Yang decided to take her chance to cradle Blake's face within her hands and press their lips together in a long, gentle kiss. In that moment, they both felt like the luckiest woman on Remnant. It was a long journey, but they had found each other. They had each found their other half.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I really hope you all enjoyed it! Again, this is my first fanfic, so I am open to constructive criticism. Please let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
